


Say it again?

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Series: The Hunter and the Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff and Angst, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Rough Sex, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Soul Bond, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: Back in the bunker after the events of 12x12, Dean is furious with Castiel and his deathbed "I love you." The sexual tension reaches its breaking point and Dean discovers just how much Castiel actually loves him.





	1. I had everything to lose! (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first ever fic! I love me some Destiel so much... but I would love comments just as much! Any additional tag suggestions would be appreciated since I am new to AO3. Thank you for reading!!!

“Dean…" Cas began, but Dean interrupted him. “Cas can we not do this right now?” he shot back harsher than he meant to. Dean, Castiel, Sam and Mary were all piled into the impala, exhausted after their fight with Ramiel and nearly losing Cas. Quite frankly, it was taking every ounce of energy left in Dean to keep himself in check. He heard Sam give an annoyed sigh and he could practically feel the exchanged looks between Sam and Mary in the back seat as if to say ‘ _oh look, Dean and Cas fighting again, what a surprise…’_ Dean glanced over at Cas who was staring at his own lap with his usual squinty eyed expression that was hard to read. The engine of the impala kicked up a notch as Dean pushed into the gas petal a little more and glared at the dark road in front of him.

 _“I love you. I love all of you.”_ Cas' words kept ringing in Dean’s ears. Dean had just had one of the biggest scares of his life, nearly losing Cas and only finding out the angel loved him as he lay dying. Watching Cas rot away, the light leaving his eyes, after dropping that bombshell… and why? Dean had long since realized his feelings for Cas but had always made it a damn point to shove those feelings somewhere where they would never see the light of day. In his experience, he was unable to have normal relationships, fall in love, find the apple pie life. He had long since come to terms with the fact that his short life would end by the edge of a blade or barrel of a gun. He was toxic to anyone who cared for him and he knew it. Especially traumatized after losing Ben and Lisa, Dean could not bear the thought of yet another monster, angel or demon using his own feelings against him by hurting the people he cared about. Dean had watched Sam die more times than he could count. Everyone either of them had loved had ended up suffering some terrible fate. Now that Mary was back, Dean tried his hardest to keep his family safe, trying to bury his emotions and survive another day.

But lately, with Cas, it was becoming harder and harder. Dean, in his own way, knew how Cas felt about him. But what made Dean worthy of the love of a celestial being? Sure Cas wasn’t perfect either. He was a rebellious little shit sometimes! The way Cas looked at Dean always left him feeling vulnerable, like another brick in his well-built emotional wall came crumbling down. And yet, his lack of worldly experience was endearing (Dean would never admit there were times he would call Cas’ phone just to listen to that stupid goofy voicemail message) and reminded Dean of simpler times. Dean would never understand Cas’ unwavering faith in him and Sam, much less admit that he wanted nothing more than to kiss those perpetually chapped lips. Dean shook his head unconsciously to shake off that thought when he suddenly felt something brush against his hand where it lay on the seat between them. Dean looked down to see Castiel’s hand on his. _What the hell?_ Dean stiffened slightly as he felt the angel’s fingers slowly lace with his. The hunter’s first impulse was to immediately pull his hand back. But the feeling of Castiel’s hand pressed against his sent a warm, tingling sensation up his arm, easing any insecurities that had begun creeping into his chest. Dean reluctantly surrendered, but not before involuntarily throwing a quick glance in the rearview mirror where Sam (bless his heart) pretended not to see, staring out the window with an obviously suppressed smug expression. Dean stretched out his fingers before wrapping them back around Castiel’s more firmly and giving a squeeze. He stole a glance over at Castiel, before turning back to the stretch of road in front of them.

The rest of the drive back to the bunker was mostly silent and uneventful, but soothing. Even more so than Dean’s typical comfort drives he takes in his beloved impala because Castiel had spent the remainder of the drive gently, lovingly stroking his thumb along the side of Dean’s hand. Sam and Mary were sleeping peacefully in the backseat. It was just him, Cas and the steady purr of his baby’s engine. There was something so mind numbingly soothing about it that Dean’s brain went into autopilot and he barely remembered arriving on the outskirts of Lebanon. It was a damp, grey early morning as they rumbled through. People were scurrying off to work under coats and umbrellas. Another typical day for the rest of the world, no one knowing that the three of them had – AGAIN – saved the world and – AGAIN – one of them was prepared to die in the process. Dean shook his head lightly. _Dad always did say this was a thankless job._ Soon, Dean found himself pulling into the garage of the bunker and reluctantly untangling his fingers from Castiel’s. The two gave each other one more wordless glance before climbing out of the car to wake Sam and Mary.

Dean only halfheartedly put up an argument with Mary about having her stay at the bunker that night, but she insisted on immediately heading back to the British men of letters bunker. Sam mumbled something about going with her and ducked out before Dean could say anything else on the matter. Before he knew it, he and Cas found themselves alone in the bunker. Dean sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know where to even start with Cas. As if on cue, Dean’s stomach gave a loud growl. He didn’t remember the last time he ate anything so he set off for the bunker kitchen, hoping there were some leftovers in the fridge. He felt exhausted and wanted a hot shower and some sleep. But sleep would have to come later because there was no way he was going to let the events of tonight slide. First he needed food, then coffee, a LOT of coffee. Then… well he knew he needed to have a serious talk with Castiel.

The two of them entered the kitchen, but Castiel stopped at the door for a moment before saying, “I’ll meet you in the library, Dean.” Dean shrugged, walking over to the coffee machine first, turned it on, filled it up and set it brewing. While the coffee was being made, he crossed to the fridge and yanked the door open. _Yes, jackpot!_ He thought as he pulled out a pizza box with a few slices of meat-lovers pizza still inside. He thought about grabbing a beer too, but after the night they just had and the day they were about to face… _no_ , _definitely whiskey_. He was so hungry he flung the pizza box open and took a huge bite of the cold, but still delicious pizza. Dean half sighed, half moaned as the food combined with the smell of fresh coffee hit his tired senses. He set the pizza box down and finished off his first slice before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Black, just how he liked it. His coffee in one hand and the pizza box in the other, Dean carefully made his way to the library in search of Castiel.

He found Castiel sitting at the library table, his trench coat and suit jacket off and folded neatly over the back of the chair. A new bottle of whiskey and an empty glass sat in the middle of the table, waiting for him. The sight caught Dean off guard. He and stared at the angel for a moment before mumbling “reading my mind huh? Well… thanks” Dean took a seat opposite Castiel, taking a long sip of coffee and opening the box back up to grab another slice. He was tempted to pour the whiskey into his coffee, but instead poured himself a glass and washed his pizza down with the entire thing, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned down his throat. He poured himself another glass and downed that one too before leaning his head back, closing his eyes and heaving a deep sigh. That was better.

When he opened his eyes he realized Cas was staring down at his lap, looking almost ashamed, like a little kid about to be scolded. Dean dropped the remaining crust of the pizza slice he was eating into the box, closed the lid and shoved the box aside. “Cas, man, what the HELL was that back there? I don’t even know where to start.” “Dean, I’m sorry, I did not know Ramiel would have Michael’s lance. I know I should have been more careful…” “Yeah, that is NOT what I’m talking about and you know it.” Dean interjected in a low voice. Cas looked up and blue eyes met green. Dean continued, tripping over his words, “You… you lo…. WHY?!” Dean felt his inner wall crumble as he desperately searched Castiel’s face for an answer, but was only met with a confused expression. “What do you mean why? You don’t believe you deserve to be loved?” Dean felt his jaw drop and gave a small gasp at the extreme déjà vu he was currently experiencing.

“A hell of a time to make a confession like that!” Dean said angrily. “How could you do that to me?!“ “But Dean, I wanted to make sure you knew and I had nothing to lose in that moment…” “AND I HAD EVERYTHING TO LOSE!” Dean was full on shouting now. His anger and fear bubbled over. “Don’t you get it?! You mean everything to me! And you wait until you’re dying to tell me that you felt the same?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cas’ apparent loss for words and pained expression at Dean’s outburst hurt Dean more than he anticipated. He took a deep breath and found himself reaching out for Castiel’s hands with both of his. He needed that soothing touch. He held his hands open across the table. Castiel pulled his hands up from where they sat in his lap to place them into Dean’s. Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s fingers, rubbing his thumbs over their hands before pulling both their hands to his face, leaning his forehead against them. Part of him wanted to give in to everything and be selfish just for a moment, part of him hated himself for feeling this vulnerable. “Cas… just do not ever do this to me again. Please. I need you ok?” Cas leaned forward in his chair against the library table, gripping Dean’s hands tighter. “Of course, Dean. I really am so so sorry you had to hear it like that.” The hunter hesitated a moment before continuing. “Well then, Cas?” “Yes, Dean.” “Do me one more favor.” “Anything.”

“Say it again?”


	2. It's Always Been You (Castiel's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the "Say it again?" series, continuing in Castiel's point of view.

Dean’s touch always had a certain effect on Castiel. It was the angel’s drug. Dean liked to complain about Castiel always being too close. “Personal space, dude!” he’d say every time. At first it was truly accidental. As a celestial being, the concept of personal space had never been relevant. Over time, he learned what this “personal space” was all about, but by then, it was too late. Castiel had fallen so utterly and completely addicted to Dean that “love” didn’t quite do his feelings justice. A part of Castiel felt empty when Dean wasn’t around and being close to him was his fix. A soft brush of an arm or a whiff of his scent was all it took. But never, it all his life, did he ever see himself confessing this to Dean. _Until Ramiel changed everything…_

Simply put, Castiel loved Dean. So much. From the moment he gripped him tight and raised him from perdition, Castiel had a bond with Dean that was deeper and more profound than any human bond. But he would never expect someone like Dean, a hardened hunter and a self proclaimed ladies man, to understand this or return any of these feelings. Especially not with Jimmy as his vessel. As he lay dying, it was a last act of a desperate being with nothing left to lose. He didn’t want to leave this earth without making sure Dean knew how much he was loved. But then Crowley unexpectedly saved his life at the last minute and the aftermath left him feeling awkward and uneasy. However, Dean’s reaction was unexpected. _Even now, these humans continued to surprise me._

_“Say it again?”_

He gave Dean a soft smile but his vessel’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Castiel leaned into the table, gripping Dean’s hands almost as if it would help keep him anchored. “Dean Winchester, I love you.” Castiel said firmly. “I’ve loved you ever since that day I pulled you out of hell. When I put your broken body back together, part of my grace melded with your soul so I have always been bonded to you. I have rebelled against heaven for you, fell for you, died for you. I went to hell and purgatory for you. I killed my own brethren to protect you. Dean, you beautiful, clueless human!” Tears were streaming silently down Dean’s face. Castiel gently brushed them away with his thumbs. “Don’t you know that there is NOTHING I would not do for you? Because in the end, Dean, It’s always been you and will only ever be you!”

Dean’s chair suddenly screeched across the library floor as he stood and Castiel found himself being grabbed by the shirt and pulled forward in one, swift move, lips crashing hard onto his own. In his shock, Castiel broke the kiss and stepped back. Dean was there, panting softly with a flush creeping into his face, a fire raging behind those green eyes. The hunter and the angel stared at each other for half a moment, each barely daring to breathe. Dean moved first and Cas mirrored his movement, coming around the edge of the table and finally – FINALLY – colliding into each other’s arms. Castiel’s lips met Dean’s, hard and intense at first, but then softly as their mouths parted and the kiss deepened into one that was slow and incredibly intimate. Castiel could feel that whatever reservations Dean had about kissing Castiel’s male vessel had now vanished. _I suppose this is a first for both of us._ he thought nervously.

Every nerve in his vessel’s body lit up and he could feel his grace dancing around madly, desperately wanting to be released to mix once more with Dean’s soul. Castiel's fingers were itching to make solid skin contact with the imprint on Dean’s shoulder. He knew that contact would send a surge of his grace through Dean’s body, showing him just how much he truly, deeply loved him. But he feared that would be too much for Dean right now and was content to hold Dean as tightly as he could. Suddenly, he found his mind wandering to more primal and sinful thoughts as his vessel’s body began reacting. A hitch from Dean’s hips told Castiel that he wasn’t the only one whose body was now reacting to this. Dean abruptly pulled away, practically gasping for air. A moment’s pause as they stared at each other in disbelief about what was happening.

Before Castiel could say anything further, Dean lifted him and threw him back onto the library table and swooped down to attack Castiel’s mouth with more kisses. The aggressive move shocked the angel but those kisses… _oh those kisses_ … he soon found himself melting back, letting Dean’s hands explore their way down his torso where they took hold of his hips. “Cas… Cas please don’t ever leave me again. Please.” Castiel's hands found the hem of Dean’s shirt and snaked their way up under the shirt to run along the bare skin. He could feel the scars from Dean’s wounds over the years and the strong, lean muscles rippling with his every movement. A soft “Dean…” escaped from Castiel’s mouth and he could feel Dean smile on his lips. “Oh you like this huh?” He said softly between kisses. Castiel responded by wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips, pulling him closer. At this, Dean’s lips began to wander away from Castiel’s. Down his chin, down his jawline, to a patch of skin under his ear that was _*GASP!*_ apparently extremely sensitive. Castiel’s body reacted involuntarily to the sudden soft bite from Dean in this area. He tilted his head back onto the table and rocked his hips into Dean’s pelvis. He drug his fingernails hard down the skin on Dean’s back, eliciting a loud cry from Dean that, for a moment, had Castiel worried that he had hurt him.

Instead, Dean pulled back and looked down at Castiel panting heavily now, pupils blown and lips swollen. A fire was still raging behind those eyes and he was giving Castiel a look that was almost hungry. Like a wolf circling his prey. “Oh, you’ll pay for that.” Dean said with a growling voice that sinful unto itself. Castiel cocked his head at Dean, thinking of the only thing comparable to this that popped into his mind. “Like the babysitter?” Dean looked at him with a thoroughly confused expression now. “Like the ba…?” he trailed off, looking at something on the table above Castiel’s head. It started with a chuckle, then progressed to full grown rolling laughter. Dean pushed himself up off the table, clinging to Castiel’s thighs to keep him upright as he doubled over, laughing until tears were streaming down his face. That beautiful laugh was so contagious that Castiel found himself chuckling along before asking, “What is so funny Dean?” Dean couldn’t manage to choke out a single word through his laughter so he just pointed to the area above Castiel’s head. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and turned his torso to see: the pizza box.


	3. With My Life, Always (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the "Say it again?" series. Cas shows Dean how much he is loved through some grace / soul bonding.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard. This whole situation was fifty shades of fucked up. One moment, Cas was confessing his love to him, the next he had Castiel – an angel of the Lord in a MAN’S vessel mind you – pinned down onto the library table, grinding into him and leaving actual hickeys on his perfect, angelic skin. Dean had forgotten how *ahem* “new” Cas was to this until he became confused and asked “Like the babysitter?” in response to Dean’s sorry attempt at being dominantly playful. This threw Dean completely off until he spotted the pizza box and the realization hit him square in the gut: _The fucking pizza man_. The only thing that Cas had any comparison to was a god damned porno. And a bad one at that. _Oh, God, I am SO going to Hell… AGAIN_.

As his laughter subsided, he grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled him up into a sitting position on the kitchen table, standing between his angel’s legs. He brought his hands to Castiel’s face and gave him one more deep, passionate kiss. “I liked that very much Dean. I would like to continue…” he heard Castiel trail off. The sight of Cas before him was almost too much to bear. His tie was all loosened and crooked, his hair sticking out in every direction, a purple bruise blooming on his neck. The sheer sexed up look of him combined with the innocence in his big blue eyes… Dean felt a sudden blood rush and a twitch in a certain body part that was _most definitely not supposed to be reacting like this_! Dean sighed in defeat. His head was beginning to swim. Whether that was from the adrenaline or the whiskey he wasn’t sure. “Cas…” he began, “I don’t know what you do to me. But ever since that day in the barn you have had this hold over me that fascinates and terrifies me. The thought of losing you…” Dean’s voice choked off, nearly unable to finish his sentence. But when Cas caressed his cheek he found his voice again. “Damn it, I love you too. I hate it but I can’t help it. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe. I won’t have you being collateral on my behalf. But I do, I love you. So damn much.”

The normally stoic angel’s face lit up with a smile that Dean had never seen before. It took his breath away. “Dean, you have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting to hear that. I was so afraid you would reject me.” Dean felt guilty there for a moment. This all still felt foreign and weird. But Castiel continued, “I know it must be hard for you. But would you…. Would you like to see what I see? Feel what I feel?” Dean was taken a bit aback. He swallowed hard and replied “how?” “Soul bonding” “uh, soul bonding?” Dean said skeptically. He had yet to have a good experience with others messing with his soul. “you’ll be safe with me.“ Castiel said, as if he sensed Dean’s reservations, “It will be… intense. But I will stop if it gets to be too much. I promise.” Dean knew this of course, he always felt safe with Cas. “ok, so how do we do that?” Castiel responded by hopping off the table and easing Dean’s plaid button up shirt off his shoulders and tossing it aside. He then hooked Dean’s black t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it too. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try to calm his nerves. “Dean, its ok, trust me.” He heard Cas say in that deep calming voice of his. Dean immediately opened his eyes and responded “with my life, always.”

Cas smiled again, planted one last chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, before bringing his hand up to Dean’s left bicep and brushing his thumb over the edge of the handprint where Castiel had marked Dean when he raised him from perdition. Just that light touch caused a small split second electric shock to jolt through his body. Dean gasped aloud at the sensation. “what was that?!” Castiel kept his hand where it was. Dean could feel almost a vibration coming from the angel's hand and he was suddenly a little wary. “That, Dean, was my grace reaching out to your soul and your soul recognizing it.” Castiel paused, as if unsure if he should continue. “Are you ok, Dean? Do you still want to do this?” For a brief moment there, Dean was not actually sure if he wanted to go through with this, but it was too late to back out now. He and Cas had already crossed a line that they could no longer uncross. They were in this together, the hunter and the angel, two pieces of a puzzle that took way too damn long to put together. Nothing left to do now, but take that leap of faith and if there was anyone or anything Dean felt he could have faith in, it was Cas. Fearing words would fail him, Dean quickly reached up, grabbed Castiel’s hand, and pried it off his bicep. He guided the angel’s hand to his shoulder, met his glowing blue eyes during a second’s hesitation, then pressed Castiel’s hand down hard onto the print.

The effect was an instantaneous lighting storm of electricity that hit his every nerve. Dean could feel his soul rip from his body, reaching out, desperately wanting to mix with the angel’s grace that was swirling around him with hurricane force madness. The moment his soul collided with Castiel’s grace, there was a sudden split second of silence followed by a deafening sonic boom and a powerful shock wave of white / blue light that tore right through him, dissolving him into atoms and molecules. The violent instant effects soon settled and gave way to something else. Something soft and ethereal that now enveloped every one of his atoms floating around. He was suddenly nowhere and everywhere, mixed as one with Castiel’s grace. He began sensing (seeing? He wasn’t even sure now) visions and snippets of memories and feelings. He soon realized these belonged to Cas. As he grew more and more aware of the depth of these feelings, he finally truly became aware of just how Cas felt about him. Love? No, this mere word did not even come close to this feeling. There truly was no name powerful enough to personify this. It was overwhelming, overpowering and borderline devastating.

Everything Cas had said to him earlier came floating back with accompanying visions of proof of just how deep this angel was bonded with him _. I have rebelled against heaven for you, fell for you, died for you. I went to hell and purgatory for you. I killed my own brethren to protect you. Dean, you beautiful, clueless human! Don’t you know that there is NOTHING I would not do for you? Because in the end, you are my soul mate and other half. It’s always been you and will only ever be you!_ “Yes, I understand now!” Dean wanted to yell. “I understand, Cas!” but he found he no longer had a voice, or even a body for that matter. “Cas!!! Cas, please!” he began screaming in what was left of his conscious self. The sensations around him were growing so intense, he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take. It kept building and building until it was practically painful. “CASTIEL!!!!!!!” At its peak, Dean was screaming with every molecule left in his atomic body. Then the climax came as a sudden sharp snap of release resulting in another powerful shockwave before everything faded into silence.


	4. I Want You... (Dean's POV continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the "Say it again?" series. Hello wings!!! Also, sexy times ensue in Dean's point of view.

The next thing he knew, Dean was back in the bunker library in once piece again. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto his hands and knees onto the floor. Tears were streaming down his face. He could feel his heart throbbing in his throat as if he had just sprinted a marathon, and was having an equally difficult time catching his breath. “Cas… shit…” he managed to say, gasping for air as lungs constricted painfully in their effort to catch up with his body’s demand for oxygen. “I…. I had…. No idea…” Dean was choking back sobs and felt completely unraveled. Black spots swam in his vision as he looked up to see Cas kneeling in front of him. Dean took a few more deep breaths before shakily climbing back to his feet with Castiel’s help.

The two of them held onto each other as they steadied themselves, still reeling in the after effects of the soul bonding. After a few minutes, as he began to recover the rest of his senses, Dean’s brain began to recognize that something was off. Something around him felt different. It was something warm and soft, yet light and airy against the bare skin of his back. Dean opened his eyes to see the black spots that were blurring his vision earlier were focusing into something very real. A familiar rustling sound brought a sharp clarity back to his mind. He realized he was surrounded by…. _Feathers_? He let go of Castiel and stepped back, feeling his jaw drop in complete astonishment at the awe inspiring sight before him.

Wings. Enormous, jet black wings. REAL feathered ones, as big as the shadow wings he saw the day Castiel first marched into that barn, albeit a bit bedraggled and bare. However, Dean still found them jaw-dropping because… well these were REAL! “holy……” Dean stuttered as he watched the wings unfurl from around him and spread out, stretching from wall to wall of the library. He followed the wings down to the angel standing between them. “Cas, wha…..” was all Dean was able to say as he breathlessly struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. Castiel gave Dean his oh-so-familiar confused head tilt. “Dean? You…. You can see them?” Completely and utterly speechless, all Dean could do was nod and stare. Castiel shuffled his feet awkwardly before mumbling “The energy surge from the soul bonding must have forced them out.” Glancing shyly at Dean, he continued, “You’re the first human to ever see them. Only... I never wanted you to see them like this. They've never been the same since I fell.” “Cas, I don’t know what to say. They’re….. they’re BEAUTIFUL.” Dean wondered for a moment if he sounded like a teenage girl gushing over a crush, but then decided he didn’t care.

Soon, Dean found himself aching to run his fingers through those feathers, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. “Can…. Can I….. touch them?” Dean hesitantly asked. Castiel blushed and smiled at him. “I would like that very much, Dean. Just… be warned, that an angel’s wings are highly sensitive.” Dean swallowed hard, nodded once and cautiously closed the distance between them. He reached out his hand slowly and made contact with the feathers near Castile’s arm. They were even softer than he had imagined. Castiel closed his eyes and shivered at his touch, the wings flexing slightly. _Oh shit, Cas wasn’t kidding._ Another stroke of his fingers and a deep, throaty groan escaped from the angel’s mouth. That groan had Dean’s body reacting again with a stiffening pressure in his jeans.

He reached up once more, grabbed a handful of feathers and gave a gentle tug. “DEAN!” Castiel yelped, but before he could say anymore, Dean’s mouth was on his. His base, primal instincts were kicking in and, simply put, he wanted Castiel. Badly. Grabbing Cas by his tie, Dean began pulling the angel towards the hallway, mumbling “come on” into his lips. Without ever breaking their kiss, the two of them stumbled down the hall, taking turns slamming the other into the wall, grinding and moaning as they went, desperately trying to make up for years of pining. Castiel’s enormous wings were knocking into everything as they went but Dean couldn’t be bothered to care about the mess.

Finally in his room, Dean pushed Castiel hard back onto the bed. Castiel’s wings involuntarily reacted to his sudden loss of balance by flexing out, knocking some of Dean’s various possessions off the walls and shelves. Dean crawled on top of the angel. Together, the two of them scrambled up the bed until Castiel’s head reached the pillow, wings draped over the sides of the bed. Dean settled himself between Castiel’s legs and all but melted into him with hot, deep kisses. Another surge of pleasure coursed through him when he felt Castiel’s rock hard member against his thigh. He brought his hands back up to the angel’s face and pulled him gently away to gaze into his eyes. “Cas, I want you.” Dean said, barely above a whisper. Dean didn’t think he would ever get used to that stunning smile. The way he was looking at Dean, so full of love…. “God damn you are so beautiful.” He found himself saying out loud. Castiel chuckled at that, “Careful using my Father’s name in vain, Dean. Especially for this purpose…” Dean burst out in laughter at this “Oh I think we’ll both be using His name in vain momentarily…” Castiel gave Dean a downright ravenous look and uttered in a deeper voice, “I’d like to see you try.” _Oh that did it…_

Dean brought his lips back to Castiel’s, hot and hungry now, grinding into each other, craving the friction that their clothes were preventing. “Cas, how I can get these clothes off with your wings out?” he muttered. He heard a snap of fingers and a sudden rush of cold air against newly exposed bare skin caused Dean to take a sharp breath and pull back. They were both stark naked. Dean let out a short laugh. “Ok then, no time wasted!” Dean’s mouth began to roam away from Castiel’s down his chin, leaving little bites down his throat. Both of their hands were roaming everywhere, mapping out their bodies. He reached Castiel’s nipples and grazed them with his teeth, eliciting a whimper from Castiel that was just _so unbearably hot_. Just the friction of their two cocks rubbing together, already leaking and slippery, had Dean fast careening towards an edge he didn’t want to approach yet. He wanted to take care of his angel first.

Dean continued down, following the treasure trail of dark hair, glancing up once at Castiel who was looking down at him with yet another wide-eyed expression, panting heavily and looking wrecked. That was all Dean needed to see as he continued down before finally taking the head of Castiel’s dick into his mouth. The filthy gasping groan that escaped Castiel was just delicious. Dean felt Castiel’s fingers in his hair as he slid his mouth down as far as he could go before his gag reflex kicked in. _Turns out, Jimmy is fairly well endowed_ … Castiel’s hips bucked up slightly, needy and desperate. He was gasping with every slow thrust now as Dean licked and sucked, thoroughly enjoying Castiel’s every reaction. Dean took his time, concentrating on every movement, memorizing Castiel’s taste and texture. _I am blowing a soldier of God… I wonder if there is even any precedence for this…_ he would have laughed had his mouth not currently been full.

Dean could taste Castiel as he continued to harden and leak. Castiel was panting and whining more in earnest now, rocking his hips harder. He was gripping Dean’s hair and for some reason, the pain of the hair pulling turned him on even more ( _what the fuck?!_ ). He wanted nothing more than to make Castiel go tumbling over the edge but he suddenly thought of a better idea. He pulled his lips off Castiel with a pop. Castiel gave a frustrated groan before crying, “Why did you stop!?” “Cas, I want to try something…” Dean hesitated for a moment as Castiel continued to look at him with a frantic expression. “Can we do this while soul bonding.” Castiel’s expression changed and he propped himself up on his elbows. “Dean, that would be very intense. I don’t know how even I would react to that. As far as I am aware that has never been done before. Are you sure?” Dean admitted to himself that the soul bonding had been almost painfully intense, but he somehow still found himself shuddering in anticipation at the thought of that electricity coursing through him again. _This is probably some fucked up gateway to BDSM,_ Dean mused to himself. Castiel sat himself up all the way, bringing his face within a few inches of Dean’s. Dean closed the gap and gave his angel another kiss, reaching out to stroke his wings. He smiled lightly at the soft rumbling purr Castiel let out.

“We can do this Dean, under one condition. I want to hold you the same way I held you when I raised you from perdition.” Dean swallowed hard and nodded. Castiel pushed Dean back and shifted himself so he was on his knees behind Dean, both of them with their backs to the door, facing the headboard. He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss Dean’s neck and shoulders. Dean leaned back into the kisses, feeling Castiel’s cock against his ass and hiked in a sharp breath when one of Castiel’s roaming hands wrapped around his own hard cock. Castiel began to lazily pump, with no agenda other than keeping Dean hard. Dean’s brain went blank and all he could do was gasp and mumble gibberish as Castiel kissed, sucked and bit his way down Dean’s neck and across upper back.

Eventually, much to Dean’s disappointment, Castiel’s hand left his dick but soon found a new place to roam. Dean practically squealed and stiffened at the unexpected backdoor touch. He felt Castiel freeze behind him for a moment before whispering “Trust me” and continuing with the kisses. That finger back there began to rub a little bit more and probe shallowly. After the initial surprise at this new and unexpected exploration, he realized it felt pretty good and relaxed a little, surrendering to whatever Castiel wanted to do. “Cas… top drawer… night stand… bottle of lube” He eventually managed to choke out. He knew he kept a small bottle in there specifically for… ahem… ‘ _alone time’ with ‘little Dean._ ’ Castiel reached out, found the bottle, flicked it open, slicked some onto his fingers and returned to rubbing that spot.

Dean found himself hissing as one finger slid in. “Dean, relax…” Castiel’s deep, soothing voice did the trick and Dean once more melted into his angel. _How the hell does he do this?!_ Dean wondered briefly before white stars suddenly erupted in his vision as Castiel bent his finger and hit that sweet spot. Dean shuddered and momentarily forgot how to breathe. “Shit… Cas… do that again.” He felt Castiel slide in a second finger, push and bend. Another eruption of white spots and Dean felt like his whole body would shatter at any moment. He began bucking his hips against Castiel, raising and lowering himself on his knees, craving friction and fullness. Upon inserting a third finger, Castiel brought his other hand back around to pump Dean’s cock once more.

The double sensation had Dean once again instantly careening fast towards climax. He leaned himself back hard into Castiel, gripping his thighs. Castiel must have sensed how close he was at that moment because he suddenly stopped, pulled his hand back and pulled his fingers out. “Oh God Cas don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Dean found himself begging with a simpering voice like cheap whore. He heard Castiel chuckle lightly and say something about how his Father’s name is Bane or some shit, Dean didn’t even know. Then, another pressure against his entrance, bigger this time, as Dean felt Castiel’s lubed up cock now pushing in. Castiel wrapped both his arms and wings around Dean, kissing his neck once again to help him relax. Dean hissed as Castiel slowly slid in. The fullness felt so weird at first but it felt _oh so good_. He relaxed around Castiel as he bottomed out and Castiel stopped for a moment to let him adjust before slowly pulling halfway out and gently thrusting back in.

Dean felt a whimpering moan escape his throat and wanted more. He began to move his hips in time with Castiel’s gentle movement, steadily picking up speed until a sudden hard push plunged Castiel in deep enough to hit Dean’s prostrate. Stars swam before his eyes once again as he cried out in ecstasy, gripping Castiel’s thighs harder and leaning on him completely for support. _This feels so fucking amazing…_ was all he could manage to think between the blinding stimulation. After a few more thrusts, Castiel slowed and brought his arms up higher. “Are you ready Dean?” he asked. For a moment there, he had forgotten why they were even in this particular position in the first place. _Oh shit, the soul bonding._

The sensations already coursing through Dean’s body were powerful, but with the soul bonding added… he gave off another involuntary shiver at the thought and found himself craving it. Castiel wrapped his left arm under Dean’s around his middle, with his right arm crossing Dean’s chest, hand coming to rest just below the imprint on Dean’s left shoulder. The two of them took a few deep breaths together. “This is how I held you when I raised you from perdition.” Castiel said softly. “Minus the dick I hope” Dean found himself saying. That made Castiel laugh and kiss his cheek. He felt Castiel pull out almost all the way, hesitate for a fraction of a second, and thrust himself back in as hard as he could while simultaneously bringing his hand up to once again cover the handprint on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean felt his body arc as if he had been electrocuted as the sheer power of Castiel’s grace combined with the prostrate hit shot through him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and would probably ever feel again. This was much less madness than their initial soul bonding experience but no less electrifying. Dean’s soul and Castiel’s grace once again melded completely as Dean’s body was rocked and pounded. He reached up and grabbed Castiel’s forearm where it crossed his chest, gripping it tight as he lost control of his senses. Every single one of them were lit up in an overwhelming assault of pleasure. He felt Castiel’s arm leave his waist to reach out and grab ahold of the shelf in front of them above his headboard in order to steady them both. Wings were stretched out on either side of him, flapping. The lights in the room suddenly began to flicker with a now audible hum of electricity.

The sensations grew more intense, the thrusting became harder, faster, more erratic. Suddenly, Dean started hearing a ringing sound that steadily grew louder. A bright light erupted around him and he heard Castiel give a gurgling gasp before screaming “DEAN! CLOSE YOUR EYES!” Without question, Dean automatically squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Castiel clasped a hand over them. Dean gripped him tighter, both of them screaming now and together, they hit the climax with another snap of release and a booming shockwave like before. Dean felt his cum shoot out and Castiel fill him up. The last thing Dean’s senses were able to perceive before he blacked out again was the sound of glass shattering before the bright light behind Castiel’s hand faded and he went completely limp.


	5. This Is Heaven (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of the "Say it again?" series. Aftermath and someone unexpectedly comes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of multiple Season 12 series I am working on. They are sort of "what happened outside of what we saw?" plus what I am hoping for Season 13 and an ending for our angel and hunter. Stay tuned!

The now dark room eased back into focus as Castiel slowly pulled back into his vessel and regained control over his vessel’s senses. The whole body was shaking and he was struggling to stay upright on his knees. His wings still trembled but were beginning to droop down the sides of the bed. _Woah…_ was all he could think at first, but then it dawned on him that he was still holding Dean’s limp body tightly against him, his right hand on the shoulder imprint, the other still covering Dean’s eyes. “Dean?” Castiel whispered in a worried tone, dropping both hands down to Dean’s waist. Dean was slowly recovering from his black out, eyes still screwed tightly shut. “Can I open them now?” He asked weakly. “Yes, yes Dean, its safe.” Dean opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Castiel. “Are you OK?” Castiel had never suddenly felt so scared. He would never be able to forgive himself if he had hurt Dean. “What… the hell… was that?” Dean panted. “The energy surge forced my celestial being out of my vessel this time. I had no idea that was going to happen. I could have blinded you!”

Dean chuckled, “Cas, I am fine. I am… more than fine. I…. I… wait, what happened to the lights?” Castiel leaned his head forward to rest on Dean’s shoulder, smiling into his bare skin. “that was… uh…. Me. My grace. At climax. Is apparently a little... explosive.” The two of them let out a breathless laugh. Castiel laced his fingers through Dean’s and wrapped both their arms around Dean’s torso. Dean leaned into Castiel and the two of them held each other in silence for just a moment longer. After another soft kiss, Castiel gently pulled out of Dean who flopped onto his back on the bed, completely and utterly spent. Castiel took another moment to admire the sweaty, sculptured figure lying in front of him. Dean’s green eyes were sparkling in a post-orgasmic after-glow that was magnified by the dazzling smile that lit up his face. _My Heavenly Father created a masterpiece the day He made Dean Winchester._ And that masterpiece loved him back.

Dean, still breathing heavily, hooked his fingers around Castiel’s wrist, gently tugging. “C’mere Cas.” Castiel snapped one of his wings back into his vessel with a sharp crack, laid next to Dean on his back and moved his arm up so Dean could snuggle in and lay his head on Castiel’s chest, tangling their arms and legs together. Suddenly he felt Dean stiffen, “Ugh, gross. Damn it, we need to go get cleaned up.” Castiel looked down to see they had, in fact, plopped down in a pool of Dean’s spent seed, which was now soaking through the sheets and probably into the mattress too. He smiled playfully at Dean before snapping his fingers. Instantly, they were both cleaned up, but still naked, and cuddled down on fresh sheets. Castiel wasn’t quite ready to end this intoxicating skin-on-skin contact with Dean by dressing them. Dean let out a soft chuckle and kissed Castiel’s cheek. As an extra measure of intimacy, Castiel lifted his one still outstretched wing and draped it over the two of them. He heard Dean draw in a small breath at this gesture. The way that Dean was held so in awe of his wings, despite them being bare, broken and non-functioning filled Castiel up with a type of happiness he had never, in his millions of years, felt before.

That happiness was only intensified when Dean lazily began running his fingers along the top of the angel’s wing. The sensation took his breath away. Their breathing and heart rates slowly steadied and fell into sync. Castiel could sense that Dean was falling asleep. The movement of Dean’s fingers on the angel’s wing slowed before Dean’s hand eventually came to a stop, resting peacefully amongst the feathers, clearly succumbing to what he has heard described as a ‘sex coma.’ Castiel found it endearing that Dean felt so comfortable with him. _This was bliss._ Castiel thought. _So this is what makes humans so wholly and completely… well… human!_ He finally understood. Although Castiel didn’t need sleep, he closed his eyes to enjoy this moment, reveling in the warmth, in Dean’s scent, in the sound of his breathing and heart beating, in the feelings that were coursing through is vessel’s body, penetrating deep into his angelic grace.

Suddenly, Castiel heard a distant familiar metallic screech and thud of the bunker door followed by a voice echo through the halls. “What the…. Dean? Cas?” Footsteps could be heard now coming down the hallway. _Sam is home I guess_. Castiel thought to himself. _He must be noticing the mess… oops_. Castiel smiled to himself. _This was going to be an awkward talk later._ It was only when the footsteps grew louder that Castiel realized… in their passion, they never bothered to close the door to Dean’s room. He froze in a panic but still so completely blissed out, not remembering he could have shut that door without moving a muscle. It was too late. Sam appeared in the doorway, gun drawn and looking worn but clearly on edge. He squinted into the room and lowered the gun. “Cas? What’s going on? It looked like there was a huge struggle in the library. Is everything ok? Where’s De… Wait.” Sam stopped in his tracks, screwed up his face in concentration and spotted Dean asleep in Castiel’s arms. Castiel knew there was nothing he could say to explain any of this so he just winced, bracing himself for what he was sure would be a total freak out. Sam stared at them in silence for what felt like a full minute, glancing around at him, Dean, the mass of feathers, the broken light bulbs, the absolute mess of everything knocked onto the floor. Finally, Sam’s expression turned first to a smug smile that Castiel knew all too well ( _he will never let Dean live this down…_ ) before turning to disgust. Sam tucked his gun back into his jeans, bitch face fully activated, and slammed the door shut, muttering, “about fucking time” under his breath before shuffling off towards his bedroom.

Castiel let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding. _Sam already knew? Even before they did?_ Castiel was equal parts astonished and humbled but given Sam’s eye for detail as an exceptional researcher, Castiel couldn’t say he was surprised. However, the fact that Sam was ok with this – encouraged it, even – made Castiel heart swell with affection for the Winchester boys. He had sudden flashes in his mind of what a future would look like with them. A brother in Sam, a partner in Dean, a mother in Mary, the four of them together as a family, the bunker as a home. Maybe someday, when things calmed down, Sam would settle down with some lucky girl and fill the empty halls with the innocent pitter patter of tiny feet that Castiel and Dean could spoil rotten. In his day dreaming, his eyes drifted closed and a peaceful smile unconsciously spread across Castiel’s face as he began to softly stroke Dean’s back, careful not to wake him up. _This was bliss._ Castiel thought again, _This… was Heaven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments = love :)


End file.
